Save me
by Salvatorefever
Summary: Alaric ends up buying a vampire slave, who’s sick and injured. Damon however wants nothing but to get his brother back. And stefan is living with Jane, Alarics friend. He’s just as broken as his brother
1. Chapter one

My eyes fluttered open. I looked around, confused that my alarm had not been waking me up. I looked at my phone seeing that it was 10.34 and I was late for my meet-up with Jane. I jumped out of bed, rushing to the bathroom. I only did the most necessary stuff, such as brushing my teeth and putting on parfume. Then I threw on a suit and grabbed my phone and keys. I texted Jane, telling her that I would be late by a couple of minutes.

I walked with fast steps to Jane's apartment, which was not very far from my own. I saw her, already waiting in her car. I had my own car, but we were driving together because there would probably not be that many parking spots in the parking lot by the arena.

"You think we'll find something good?" I asked her, buckling up.

"No." She said. "I think we'll find something bad." She looked seriously at me.

"Those vampires are slaves, Alaric. They don't deserve it. We should save the ones in the worst conditions."

I nodded in agreement. She started the car and drove to the arena. As predicted, there was a lot of people at this auction. It was impossible to find a spot anywhere so we had to park nearby and walk the last distance.

Jane and I walked into the arena, finding a couple of seats and waiting for the auction to begin. Soon a woman walked on stage. She was dressed nicely. She started presenting the first slave as if it was and object. She spoke about all the good features that the vampire girl had. I watched Janes faces, seeing if she had any interest but she shook her head. The vampire seemed to be in a good condition. She didn't need our help.

We worked out way through the vampires finding no one who looked sick or injured until one was presented. He was limping and was forced to kneel down. He growled, hanging his head low, pinning his eyes to the ground. The woman spoke about his features and started the round off with 700 dollars. The bets never went so high. Someone bet 2600 dollars. Silence.

"Any more bets?" She waited for an answer. I kept silent. Raised my paddle. 3000. I didn't realize that I had really said it. Jane looked at me, shocked.

"3000. Any more bets?" She asked. "No? Sold! Damon Salvatore to the man in the black suit."

The vampire was forced to stand and was then pulled down from the stage, tears pooling in his eyes.


	2. Chapter two

Another young male was soon brought to the stage. He was clearly terrified and struggled against the guards. He hissed at them and bared a couple of white, sharp fangs. A guard took a gun from his weapon belt. I bet it was loaded with vervain darts. He shot the young vampire in the back. He helped out in pain. My eyes widened. I couldn't take my eyes off it.

"This young male has had a couple of masters throughout the time. He struggles a bit but a whipping could quickly put him back into place." The woman said. "Should we start the bets at 500?"

There was a killing silence. No one raised their paddle. A couple of people started whispering.

"I have no more money here, plus I already bought one. He really needs us though." I whispered to Jane. She nodded and raised her paddle.

"1300."

"1300! Anyone else want to bet?" The woman asked. "No? Sold! To the woman in the blue dress! And that was all our vampires for this time."

The young dirty blonde vampire was pulled off the stage. He cried. Jane and I walked to the desk where we were supposed to pay for the vampires. We signed our papers and the receptionist took us backstage.

I looked around at all the cages filled with vampires. Some were crawled up against the wall. Others pulled at the bars. We walked to the far back, seeing our two vampires in their cages. The dark haired vampire who I bought tried to get his hands through the bars to touch the dirty blonde vampire laying on the floor weakly in the next door cage.

"Stefan..! Stefan..! Wake up please..!" He desperately called for the younger vampire. The receptionist walked into Stefan's cage, picking the light vampire up and carrying him out.

"No...! No! Stefan!" The older vampire struggled to break through the bars. Which of course didn't happen.

"Do you want them delivered to your places?" The receptionist asked us.

"Yes please." Jane said. We handed over our addresses and left the backstage, only hearing the faded, helpless cries of the older vampire.


	3. Chapter three

It was around 3 pm when Damon was delivered to my apartment. He wasn't fighting the workers from the auction anymore. He just seemed to have lost all home. He obeyed the workers and followed them up the stairs to my apartment. I opened the door before they knocked. I smiled kindly.

"Thank you." I said and let Damon in. They nodded and walked back down the stairs. I closed the door and walked to the kitchen waiting for Damon to follow, but he never did. I walked back to the hallway and saw him waiting for orders at the door.

"Hey buddy, why don't you go sit on the couch yeah?" I asked. He walked to the living room and I thought he was going to obey but instead he sat on the floor. I looked at him through the door. I grabbed a blood bag from the mini fridge I had bought for blood only. I walked to the living room and handed it to him.

"Damon, you can sit on the couch. I don't mind."

He shook his head and continued to sit on the floor. He didn't show interest towards the blood bag. He put it on the floor. I looked at it.

"What do you need buddy?" I asked. "Don't you like that blood type? Do you want it heated?"

He nodded a little. I smiled warmly and grabbed the blood bag. I went back to the kitchen, warmed it in the microwave for half a minute and then handed it back to Damon. He slowly started sucking the blood out of it, sucking faster and faster each second. I guess he worried about vervain in the blood.

My phone soon rang, making Damon flinch and become alert to everything around him.

"It's okay buddy." I showed him my phone. "Someone is just calling me. You're okay."

I picked up the phone.

"Hey Jane. What's up? How's it going with the vampire?" I asked.

"Yea well… He's difficult. He arrived around lunch. He was fighting a lot against the workers. They gave him a lot of vervain. He almost couldn't breathe when they were done. He has fainted a couple of times but he recently got back to normal. I tried to get near him to treat his injuries but he hisses at me every time and bares his fangs. I can't get near him at all."

I stayed silent, thinking a little.

"I'll come over okay? Try to stay away from him. Let him be."

"Yea okay. Thanks Ric."

"No problem."

I hung up, grabbing my keys, phone and car keys, before leaving the apartment.


	4. Chapter four

I arrived to Jane's apartment, ringing the doorbell. I could hear Stefan hiss on the other side of the door.

"Easy Stefan easy. It's just the doorbell." Jane said and tried to comfort him. She quickly opened the door. "Hi. Come in."

She freed the way and I entered. I walked into the kitchen.

"So where's the guy?" I asked her, looking around.

"He's currently sitting in a corner in the living room." She said. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"No." I answered. "But I can at least try. Get your medical case ready. I'll try to get him calm."

She nodded shortly and went to the bathroom. I walked to the living room, looking around to all the corners and there he was, hiding in the darkest corner. My eyes on him made him hiss at me and bare his fangs. I held my hand up towards him, trying to show him that I wasn't going to harm him. He hisses at me for every step I took towards him but I was able to get close to him without getting attacked. I touched his hand gently and he looked at me with wide eyes. He closed his mouth, not hissing or baring fangs.

"Hey buddy.. hey kiddo.. no need to be scared. We're gonna help you." I smiled kindly. "Why don't you come out from this corner?"

He nodded a little and crawled out from the corner. I took his hand and helped him stand. I noticed him limping on his right leg.

"There buddy. It's okay."

He pressed himself into me, holding my arm tightly. I looked at him and smiled. I then brought him to the couch and sat down with him in my lap. I held him tightly, comforting him and restraining him at the same time.

"It's okay. Let's get over with this."


	5. Chapter five

Jane walked to me. She didn't bring the medical case.

"I thought about something.." she said and looked at me.

"If it's about switching vampires then I thought the same thing. I've got a pretty okay hold of this guy and my vampire is a bit more obeying."

She nodded. "Yea that was what I was thinking."

I nodded.

"I'll get stefan to my car, then you and I can go to my apartment and get the other one." I said and lifted Stefan. I felt him tense in my arms but he didn't struggle against me. I brought him to my car, locking him in there to make sure he wouldn't leave.

Jane and I then went to my apartment. I opened the door.

"Damon? Come here?" I called out. Damon slowly walked to me. I smiled a little when I saw him.

"Hey buddy. Will you come with me?" I asked. He nodded and I walked with him to Janes apartment. I let him in with my spare key. "Okay buddy listen. You're gonna have to live here with Jane for a while okay? She's gonna take good care of you. Behave. Be a good boy. Can you do that for me?"

Damon nodded. I smiled at him and hugged him, much to his surprise.

"I'll see you buddy."

I then went to my car where Stefan had fallen asleep in the back seat. I smiled a little and drove him to my apartment. I carried his light body to the couch and laid him down carefully, covering him up. His injuries would have to wait till tomorrow.


	6. Chapter six

**Warning: use of rectal thermometer and graphic medical scenes.**

Stefan woke up in the late afternoon, looking around confusedly, not really remembering where he was. I saw him from the kitchen, smiled and walked to him.

"Hey buddy. You're feeling okay?"

He looked confused at me. I wasn't sure if his confusion was based on the fact that he might not even understand much of what I am saying or if he simply just ain't used to such care. I rubbed his cheek gently with my fingers. His forest green eyes followed my movement intensely.

"You'll be okay buddy. You'll be alright."

I comforted and stood up. I then went to the bathroom to get my medical case. No matter how much I hated the fact of doing a check up on Stefan, I still had to. It was going to be difficult. Stefan was like a child. Not only would he struggle but he would probably not be able to explain pain to me. Which would make it difficult to diagnose any sickness or injuries that he might have.

I walked back to him and put the case on the floor. He immediately scooted away. I guessed that meant, he had seen a such thing before.

"Yeah buddy I know." I smiled sadly to him. "But nothing will hurt you buddy. I'll be there to protect you. It won't take long. We just have to get over with it."

I opened the case making Stefan gasp in fear by the look of the tools. I sat next to him. He moved further away from me.

"It's okay buddy. It's not going to hurt you." I said picking up his light figure. I placed him in my lap, holding him gently. I took a stethoscope from the case. Stefan didn't seem to react much to it. I put the buds in my ears, gently lifted Stefan's shirt and slid the bell under the fabric. He gasped when the cold metal came in contact with his skin. I moved the bell around his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I then moved it to his back, listening to his breathing which I was not very satisfied with. His lungs sounded wheezing.

I rubbed the small of his back as I removed the stethoscope and grabbed an orthoscope instead. I shone it in his ears first. They seemed red and irritated and Stefan whined as the orthoscope came in too deep for his liking. It crushed my heart, seeing him in this condition.

"Yes, yes.. I know.. it's okay." I whispered and looked in his opposite ear, which seemed to be even worse. I looked in his throat, seeing his fangs threatening to appear. I quickly told him that he was doing so good, being so brave for me. I quickly finished, shining light in his eyes, seeing his pupils reacting positively to the brightness.

"You're doing so great buddy." I told him and rubbed his back. Next was blood pressure. I grabbed the cuff and slid it onto his upper arm. I turned on the device and it tightened around his arm. He whined loudly and tried to push the cuff off. I simply grabbed his hand, restraining him gently and shushing him. It was over quickly.

"There buddy. You're doing so great my boy." I whispered. I got up from the couch laying stefan on his back. I laid my hands on his stomach and gently pushed down. He whined and started crying a little. I shushed him and brought him into my arms.

"You're okay my boy. You're okay." I told him as I sat on the couch with him again. I put on latex gloves and laid him over my lap. He was highly confused by this position. I rubbed his back and pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees. He tried to turn to look what I was doing but I pushed his head away again. I grabbed a glass thermometer and covered it with Vaseline. I took a hold of one buttcheek and gently separated it from the other. I tried to be as gentle as possible when I pushed the thermometer through Stefan's tensed spinchter. He cried out loudly at his and and clenched as much as he could but the Vaseline made it slide in easily. I pushed it in as far as I had to which was way too deep for Stefan's liking. He cried hard and I tried my best to comfort him.


	7. Chapter seven

**Warning: suppositories and graphic medical scenes.**

After removing the thermometer and seeing that Stefan's temperature was a little above normal, I brought him into my arms and rocked him gently. His cries slowly calmed to sobs. I doubt he had ever felt such comfort in his life. I ran my fingers through his hair which he seemed to enjoy very much as he leaned into the touch. I smiled at him and laid him on the couch, covering him up with a blanket. Stefan quickly fell asleep and let soft snores come from him.

I took it as an opportunity to go to the pharmacy and pick something up for Stefan's injuries. The pharmacist greeted me with a smile, asking me what she could get me.

"Penicillin, Tylenol, ear drops, suppositories, cough pastilles, cleaning liquid, bandages, some needles and syringes and injection liquid for immunization. That would be all."

The pharmacist nodded a little at my large order and typed it all in on the screen. She packed my stuff in a small plastic bag and handed it to me after I paid.

"Have a nice day." She smiled.

"Likewise."

I drove back home to my apartment, seeing Stefan awake on the couch. I walked to him with the plastic bag.

"Hey buddy. I've got some medicines that I have to give you." I told him with a small smile. He nodded a tiny bit, not being happy that I had to treat him. I put him in my lap again. I grabbed some Tylenol and a bottle of water. I handed Stefan a couple of pills. He slowly swallowed both and I let him know that he was doing good and that I was proud of him. I then grabbed the ear drops and tilted Stefan's head, dropping two drop in his ear before repeating it on the other side. Stefan whined of course, not liking the feeling.

I let stefan sit on the couch himself as I kneeled on the floor, taking his foot into my hold, remembering that he used to limp. I pulled Stefan's shoe of making him yell shortly in pain. I rubbed his leg, showing that it was okay and that he would be okay. I then pulled off his sock, he wimpered but didn't fight me. I saw a deep cut in his heal. I winced by the look imagining how badly that must've hurt. I kisses his ankle, showing my affection for him. I grabbed a cotton ball and soaked it with cleaning liquid. I gently ran it over the cut with made Stefan scream and cry in pain.

"I know. I know. Almost done." I whispered. Stefan realized that his cries was not going to make me stop and that I would continue till I was done. He hissed at me and bared his fangs, then hissed again when that didn't help either.

"You can hiss all you want, buddy. I won't stop. I'm trying to help you." I told him. He hissed again. I paused, looking at the cut. It looked better and shouldn't get much worse from down on. I wrapped it up in a bandage and took Stefan into my lap again.

"You're doing so good my boy. I am so proud." I whispered. "Only two more things and then we're all done."

I pulled Stefan's fragile figure over my lap once again which made him panic immediately. He remembered this position from earlier and he remembered the pain from the thermometer. I rubbed his back and prepared four shots. Two with penicillin and two with immunization liquid. I then pulled his pants and underwear down, cleaning the skin on his buttock with an alcohol wipe. I gently squeezed the flesh, inserting the needle into the muscle. Stefan whined as I injected the liquid and also started crying towards the end. I pulled the needle out and quickly inserted the second one, earning a flinch from the young boy. He cried and I shushed him. I moved to the other buttock, cleaning it and inserting the first needle. After finishing up, I injected the second shot. Stefan was still crying in my lap.

I put bandaids over the bleeding spots and pulled his pants down to his knees. I grabbed a suppository and a latex glove. I put on the glove and grabbed the suppository, putting Vaseline on the tip of it. I spread Stefan's buttocks and pushed the suppository deep inside, making Stefan cry and scream and struggle to get up. I pinned him down, grabbing another suppository and inserting that one as well. When I pulled my finger out, I saw blood on the glove, much to my horror. I pulled the glove off and threw it in the trash can. I pulled Stefan into my lap, holding him tightly.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen. You're okay. You're safe now." I whispered to him and kisses his temple.


	8. Chapter eight

I called Jane in the evening when I had been laying with Stefan in my bed for a while. Stefan had fallen asleep and I could now talk about the entire situation with Jane.

"Hey how's the situation with Damon?" I asked once she picked up.

"He's very well behaved and obeying. He had a sprained wrist and ankle, an eye injection and some bowel issues. Nothing too bad. How's it going with Stefan?"

"Unfortunately not so well." I breathed out. "I think I've treated most of his injuries but i noticed that he's bleeding from his rectal entrance."

"Do you want me to look at it tomorrow?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes please."

Shortly after, we hung up and I watched Stefan sleep for a little. Then I went to bed myself.

In the middle of the night I was awoken by Stefan's screams and cries. I jolted awake seeing him awake beside me, crying. I held him tightly.

"It's okay bud. It's okay. You're safe."

I looked down by accident and saw that he had wet the bed. I felt so sorry for him. I kissed his head and picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom, where I helped him shower. Stefan found the heat in the floor very fascinating and laid down on the warm floor, instantly after stepping out of the shower. I chuckled and let him be. I went to change the bedsheets instead and washed the dirty ones. I then made the bed all new and comfortable and clean, I walked back to the bathroom, seeing that Stefan had fallen asleep on the floor enjoying the heat. I picked him up which made him whine but I ignored it and carried him back to bed. I laid beside him and fell asleep too.


	9. Chapter nine

Stefan and I both woke up when Jane knocked on the door the next morning. I stretched. We had slept in.

"Just stay here buddy." I whispered to Stefan and got up from the bed. I opened the door for Jane. She had brought her medical case, just in case.

"Hey." She said. I smiled.

"Hey."

I lead Jane to my bedroom. Stefan watched us skeptically. He watched every single move we made. I sat on the bed next to him.

"Hey buddy, can you lay on you stomach for me?" I asked and guided him to lay down. I held his hands. Jane put on latex gloves and she pulled Stefan pants and underwear down to his knees. Already here, Stefan had a major reaction. He hisses and bared his fangs already, not trusting Jane at all. I tried to shush him, telling him that he was okay. Jane ignored Stefan's wiggles and protests. Instead she spread his buttocks and touched around at his entrance, observing for injuries. Stefan jerked away from her. I didn't even have time to react before Stefan's fangs punctured through the skin of the back of my hand. I gasped, pulling back in shock. Jane smacked Stefan's backside to make him stop, and Stefan hissed. He jumped up from the bed, pulled his pants up and sped into the living room.

Jane looked worriedly at me.

"Hey are you okay?" She grabbed my hand and examined the two holes Stefan's fangs had made.

"I'm fine." I said. "I'm fine. I just gotta wrap it up in a bandage."

I rushed to the bathroom, cleaning the wounds and wrapping them up. Jane followed.

"Ric, he's dangerous. He just bit you..!"

"He's not dangerous! He's just scared okay..! And for good reason..!"

"His fear should not result in injuries!"

"Which is why we're trying to make progress!"

I looked angrily at her.

"He's not dangerous. He's terrified." I said.


	10. Chapter ten

As my hand felt okay again, I felt worry wash over me. Where was stefan? I rushed into the living room, searching through all places he could be until I saw him his in the shadow of the couch. I couldn't really make out if it was him though or something else so I used a flashlight, making him hiss at me.

"I know buddy.. I know it got really scary... I got scared too.."

He stopped hissing but still had his fangs out. I reached my hand to him making him hiss again.

"It's okay buddy. Just take my hand. We'll get through this together."

I saw him hesitate. For a minute he looked like he could have bitten me again, but he leaned forward, touching my palm with his nose. Confusing rushed over me. What did this mean?

I stroked my hand over his soft cheek.

"Will you come out here buddy?" I asked. He slowly crawled out from the shadows. I took his hand into my own and sat with him on the couch. Jane walked to me.

"Ric... from what I got to see earlier.. I think.. I think your vampire was raped..." she said.

A thousand thoughts went through my head. I nodded shortly and held Stefan's hand tightly.

How could anyone do this to my boy?


	11. Chapter eleven

I went to Jane's apartment the next day. She had told me that Damon had started talking and I had questions that I wanted to ask him. She let me in without even saying hi. I walked straight to Damon.

"Hey." I said. "I have something I need so ask you."

He nodded. "Okay."

"Have you and Stefan always had the same owners?"

"Until now yes." He said.

"Did he ever.. rape.. Stefan..?" I asked. Damon nodded.

"Yes."

"Did he do it to you too..?" I asked.

"Well... he used us both as sex slaves but Stefan always struggled... and he punished him... hard..."

I nodded a little.

"What did he do?"

"Whipped him... fucked him til he bled.. hit him.. broke bones... isolated him from the rest of the world... starved him..." he said with a low voice.

I felt myself get so angry, but I could only thank god that I got to safe these kids.

"Why did he sell you two if he used you so much?" I asked.

"He knew that we had value since we're young. He wanted someone who didn't struggle as much. Stefan used to bite him. Which I see he did to you too?" He looked at my bandaged hand.

"He got scared. He wasn't prepared." I told him. Damon nodded. I rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"You're doing so good buddy."


	12. Chapter twelve

For the next couple of months, I applied some healing cream to Stefan's rectal entrance, letting it slowly heal up and recover, however Stefan would always put up a fight about it. He had not bit me anymore which I considered progress, but he still hadn't spoken a single word. Physically his health was getting better. He was still having nightmares every now and then but those got better too.

Stefan started showing interest for blood bags, but he was too picky to ever feed on one from a freezer. Instead I started warming them in the microwave. I gave it a half minute at first, but that wasn't enough. So I warmed it at 40 seconds. That wasn't enough either. Then 45. And 47. 48. 48 was the right one in Stefan's opinion. I taught Stefan to heat his own blood bags and he quickly memorized the buttons he needed.

Stefan also liked to have bedtime stories read aloud. He couldn't read but he quickly memorized which book contained which story, depending on the colors of the front page.

In return, Stefan taught me his special version of sign language. I quickly figured out that a nose to my hand meant "I'm scared."

Him resting his forehead against my hand meant "I don't feel well."

And him leaning his head on my chest meant. "I'm tired."

Jane told me that Damon would sometimes put up a fuss about her way of doing things. Also Jane would not hesitate to give a short spanking if any of the vampires had misbehaved.

I never went anywhere without Stefan. I didn't like to leave him home alone. And my schedule was busy with taking care of him.

"Hey Stefan. What's up?" I asked as he entered my bedroom that night. I lifted my hand, giving him access to his sign language. He learnt his forehead against my head.

"No? You're not feeling so well? Do you want to sleep in here?" I asked. He nodded and slowly laid beside me under the blanket. He rested his head against my chest.


	13. Chapter thirteen

I had started taking Stefan out for small walks, which became longer and longer by the time we reached Christmas. Christmas was three days away now and Stefan and I took a walk in the park every day.

I walked with Stefan, making sure to keep him in sight. I dropped my keys in the snow, sighed and bend down to pick them up. When I stood up again I couldn't find Stefan.

"Stefan..?" I asked, getting worried. "Stefan?!"

There was no answer and I started searching around for him, screaming his name. How was I supposed to find a kid who can't yell for help?

I then heard a loud cry, immediately recognizing it as Stefan's.

"Stefan?!" I screamed and tried to follow his cries and screams. It lead me to an alley, where I was shocked my the sight.

Some old dude, pounding his dick into Stefan from behind, making Stefan cry and scream in pain.

"Oh yes." The dude moaned. "So good. Oh. Oh. So tight. Hmm.. yes.. yes..!"

He pounded harder, making Stefan gasp and cry in pain. The dude stopped, kept his dick in place, took a hold of Stefan's round buttocks, squeezing hard and then giving a firm smack. Stefan whimpered.

The dude started thrusting into Stefan once again, slowly. Stefan cried hard.

It took so long for me to unfreeze after seeing this, but when I did, I went to the dude, punched him in the face and took a hold of Stefan as I fell into my arms.

"I've got you. I've got you." I whispered to him.


	14. Chapter fourteen

I carried Stefan home. He was whining, crying, bleeding, screaming, groaning, gasping and everything in between. I laid the sobbing boy on the bed on his stomach. I removed all clothing. He was shaking violently. I rubbed his back, trying to get him to calm down before proceeding.

Stefan cried silently. I nodded and I felt so bad for him. My poor boy, why did this happen to him? I spread his buttocks, taking a look at his bloody entrance. The skin had ripped right open. I touched it very gently but Stefan screamed and moved.

"I'm so sorry buddy.." I said tearing up. "I'm so sorry."

I grabbed some tissues and wiped the blood away. I got new clothes for him, helped him shower and gave him some medication. Panic attacks came every now and then. It was clear to me that he was stressing permanently.

He cried if something felt like it was too much to take. Even the smallest bit could stress him. I told him to try to drink some blood but even that but was too much to take. I had to force him to drink in the evening.

He was like a little child. I had to rock him in my arms until he calmed down enough to feed and then I fed him, holding the plastic bag to his mouth. He stopped halfway, leaning his forehead against my palm and then touching his nose to my palm. I rubbed his back.

"I know buddy." I said. "You can sleep in here today."


	15. Chapter fifteen

I decided to not make a big deal out of Christmas. Stefan was still stressed and it wasn't like he would miss celebrations, since I assumed that he had never had a Christmas before. Instead I made some nice food for him and turned on the television. His eyes glued to the screen. I put my hand on his neck and rubbed it soothingly. Stefan looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. That smile was the first he had given me for days and I felt so relived.

We cuddled up in bed in the end of the night, Stefan resting his head on my chest and snoring softly within long.

Two days later I got a call from someone I had never expected and I got a message from that person that had not even made it into my nightmares.

"I'm sorry to have to break these news to you mr. Saltzman.. But Jane died in her sleep last night, from an unknown heart condition." The policeman spoke.

I froze. I couldn't move.

"Y-you can't be serious.." I stuttered, still not believing what I had just heard.

"I am terribly sorry." The policeman said. "Her vampire is gonna get into a shelter until the vampire service department decides what to do with it."

"I'll take it..!" I said, not really realizing what I said before the officer repeated my sentence. I answered with a yes.

"You gotta come into the police station to pick him up. You have 30 minutes or he'll be dead"


	16. Chapter sixteen

The police station was an hour away. There was no way that I was gonna make it in time. But I was gonna give it a try. So I grabbed my car keys and rushed to my car.

I ran multiple red lights and crossed multiple speed limits but I couldn't care less. All I cared about was that I had to save that vampire.

I ran into the police station, gasping for air. I looked at the clock. I was late..

"The vampire of Jane Jones. I'm Alaric Saltzman." I said sadly, convinced that I hadn't made it in time. I had let him down. And her.

"I'm so sorry sir but he's at he's execution." She said.

"Please.." I begged. "I'll take him. I'll pay for him. I'll do anything. Just please."

She sighed. "Follow me."

She led me to the back room where I heard pained screams from behind a door. I knew it was Damon. I knew it. I didn't wait for orders I just pushed the door open.

"Stop!!" I screamed. One more whip landed over Damon's back before the executioners stopped and looked at me.

"He's mine." I said. "He's mine."

"You're not allowed to be here." One of the masked men said.

"He's mine." I repeated, walking to them. I ripped open Damon's restrains and let him fall weakly into my arms. He breathed heavily and his back was covered in blood.

"It's okay. I've got you." I whispered to him. He cried weakly. I got him. I saved him.


	17. Chapter seventeen

I carried Damon to the car trying to ignore his groans. I laid him gently in the back and got into the drivers seat myself. I tried to comfort him while driving but I probably broke the law just as much as when I went here.

As we finally reached my apartment, Damon was holding onto the seat for dear life trying to get some kind of thing to hold onto. I took him into my arms making him let go of the seat.

I carried him inside and Damon immediately became more awake. He could smell something. He could smell Stefan.

"Stefan.." he groaned out and moved weakly as a protest.

"Shh.." I shushed him and took him to the bathroom. "You'll see him soon I promise, but you have to get better first."

I put him on the ground and locked the door. I wet a cloth with lukewarm water. I knelt down next to Damon and lifted his shirt gently. Damon cried and screamed as the blood had already dried and the shirt stuck to his wounds.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I continued to peel off the shirt trying to ignore his screams but in reality, my heart broke.

Eventually, I got it all off. I grabbed the cloth and gently cleaned his wounds. He jerked away from me multiple times but he always stayed with me. He knew that I was trying to help him.

When I finished, I bandaged it up and carried him to my bed. I let him rest but when I turned around I saw Stefan in the doorway with tears down his pink cheeks.

"Hey Stefan." I smiled gently at him. I walked to him and picked him up. "Are you hungry?"

Stefan reached for Damon and made grabby hands towards him. Damon had his eyes shut and couldn't see Stefan's desperate attempt to get to him. I kissed Stefan's cheek.

"If you're careful, then you can sleep with him okay? But you gotta be careful."

Stefan nodded and I laid him next to Damon and he snuggled into his older brother. Damon slowly wrapped his arms around stefan and relaxed visibly more.


	18. Chapter eighteen

I sat in the bedroom to watch over the boys. I sat there for long with no changes. The first movements was made by Damon. He woke up, saw Stefan in his arms, realized that the reunion was not a dream, breathed out and held Stefan tightly in his arms. He teared up and squeezed Stefan.

"It's okay.. I'll protect you.. I won't let everything hurt you again ever..!" Damon whispered. I smiled sadly. I had told Jane the same thing when we were five.

Something told me that they would be okay now. They would be there to take care of each other. I could let them lest. So I went to the living room. Suddenly it felt like my legs could no longer carry the weight of my body. I sit hardly on the couch and buried my face in my palms.

I let the tears run. One by one. Silently. As the tears had made my shirt wet and my chest eventually felt tight, the tears stopped being silent. Instead I let out sobs till I was full on crying.

After a while I felt and arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked up. My sight was cloudy from tears, but I could see that the person next to me was Damon. I leaned into him and cried. He just held me. He probably didn't know what to say or do.

"How old is he?" I sobbed not looking at Damon.

"17." He answered, knowing I asked about Stefan.

"And you?"

"25."

They were both so young.

"How's your back?"

"I'll be okay."


	19. Chapter nineteen

I rubbed Damon's back with creams everyday to help him with the wounds. They obviously hurt but he would never but up a fight about it.

Damon had told me about the vampire species. Things that people didn't know, because not many people actually cared. He told me things that I wondered about. Such as why their bodies wouldn't heal itself. Damon told me that if their immunization system is damaged with sickness or any bad wounds, then they can't heal. I thought vampires were supposed to heal faster from sickness too, but apparently there were sicknesses that could only hurt the vampires and they were not immune to them.

I had seen new sign language from Stefan. He showed them to Damon but never to me. Damon would sometimes do a sign back to stefan. It was like they were understanding each other.

I had seen Stefan place his palm over Damon's heart. I had seen him touch his nose with Damon's.

"Damon?" I asked. He came to the kitchen and looked at me. "What does the signs mean?"

"Palm over heart means I love you. Touching noses means happy. Touching your temples with your fingers means confused. Putting fists on your chest means angry. Two fingers to the chin means sad. And a palm on the knee means hurt." He explained,

"Are they the only ones Stefan uses?" I asked.

"It's the only ones that I've seen. But he makes up new ones when he needs it." He said. I nodded.

"I'm gonna go grocery shopping. Are you two gonna be okay?" I asked. He nodded and I left.

I don't remember much from that grocery shopping. I only remember that everything went black.


	20. Chapter twenty

I woke up late. The sun had gone down and the supermarket was closed. I groaned in anger. I wouldn't have milk enough for the boys tomorrow. I angrily stood up and walked to my car. I drove home and unlocked the door to my apartment.

"I'm home!" I yelled throwing my keys on the shelf.

"A-Alaric...!" Damon yelled helplessly from the living room. I furrowed my eyebrows and walked to the living room seein him tied to a bar in the wall. I had used it for pull ups when I used to workout.

He squirmed and twisted and pulled at the ropes, not caring about the vervain on them. I rushed over and removed the ropes holding him close.

"You're okay.. you're safe.." i whispered and rubbed his back. He broke down in tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked rocking him. He clearly wanted to tell me what was wrong. What was hurting him.

"St-Stefan.." he cried.

"What's with Stefan?"

"They took him...!" Damon cried harder.


	21. Chapter twentyone

**I'm switching to Stefan's point of view for now. It'll change back to Alaric's later on again.**

I was thrown back onto the bed that i had been on for a million times. It didn't exactly bring back good memories. Last night had been a rush and I had gotten a couple of bruises from being thrown around.

I looked at the man with wide eyes. I had looked him in the eyes many times. In the beginning I had thought differently of him. He couldn't be so bad. No humans were specifically evil. He must have just been angry with me. But as the years went by and I still saw no emotions in his eyes whatsoever, I stopped believing in my theories. This man was evil. He wasn't just evil. He was straight up inhumanly evil.

"Boy, boy, boy..." he started out, flipping me around, restraining my hands and feet to the bed. I heard his closet open. _The _closet. He kept all his tools in there. I couldn't hear which one he had chosen for this specific moment but I waited in silence until a hard burn was felt over my lower back. I screamed and tears strung up in my eyes. He worked his way up my back. All the way to my shoulder blades. Then all the way back down again and he continued over my butt and the back of my thighs. There were a couple of seconds between each whip and each whip was followed by my screams and cries. I couldn't see my back but I was almost sure that there was blood and that I was bruised to hell and back. Long bruising strokes across my back. They stung. Burned. But I wasn't expecting anything less than pure torture from this man. He had after all been my abusive master since for 7 years.


	22. Chapter twentytwo

My master would never give me aftercare after his torture sessions. He would also only let me shower once at week. He never let me have a day off. I was getting used at least twice a day. He had his habits which had to be fulfilled every single day precisely. A normal day could look like this; get up, do oral sex or help him masturbate, make him breakfast (without getting some myself, I might add), clean his house, make him lunch, watch him eat, eat myself 30 minutes later, do his laundry, possibly getting a whipping or something in that style, make him dinner, watch him eat (and craving food and blood so badly that I would feel my fangs appear), oral sex or helping him masturbate (again. Because he could ofc never sleep without a good masturbation, and he could never be happy in the morning without one either), then going to sleep myself.

I would usually get 6 hours of sleep which wasn't a lot. The day that I shower I would also get one cup of blood. That was the only blood I'd get all week and it wasn't even human blood. He was weakening me. I knew that. A shower would take exactly 30 minutes. Cold water and no soap. The first 10 minutes would always be unbearable. I would try my best not to scream as the cold water made its way into my bruising open wounds. You had to get used to the feeling of the stinging, before you could relax and enjoy the shower the least.

I would only have one set of clothes to wear. It would be washed once a week by myself. Also without soap so it didn't help much. In the beginning it had been white. Now it was brown from mud, had sweat and bloodstains as well. And it smelled awful.

Rape was rare but not that rare. It would happen once or twice a month and it was the worst kind of torture I had yet to have tried. And my master had the wildest fantasy. Sometimes he would just have anal sex with me. Other times he would tie me up and do it. He would also gag me with a gag ball sometimes. And sometimes he would fist me.

Vampires called it rape. Humans called it; "smaller tasks of a servant."


	23. Chapter twentythree

He had been easy on me this week. Only whipping me once a day and letting that be it. Until we reached Sunday. Sunday would usually be the least painful day but today he was gonna go hard and I knew it from the moment I had to give him a handjob.

He entered the room he had me locked inside at 2 pm. I watched him. Asked him what he wanted me to do. He didn't reply at first. He just found his ropes and restrained me with them. He kept my ass high in the air and I felt a cold drop of sweat run down my back. He took a harsh hold of my buttocks and pried them open. He looked at my anus, humming in satisfication.

"Sir..?" I asked.

"Quiet pet." He warmed me. I shut my mouth and bit my lip.

"Such a pretty little tight hole you have." He whispered and I got chills.

"Sir please..!" I begged.

"Quiet!" He smacked my buttock harshly. I yelped in pain. "You're gonna do everything that I want you to do. Understand?"

"Yes sir..."

And so he began. He pushed a finger into me, making me gasp in pain. There was no lube on it and it was hurting more than usually. He removed it and reinserted it a couple of times, then he added a second finger. I was starting to shake by the thought of what would happen now. The third finger was pushed into me. And then the fourth. I groaned and started panting. He pushed into me and added his fifth finger. He pushes and pushed making me yell in pain.

"Shush pet. Take it all. I know you can." He whispered. Pushing his hand to his knuckles. I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore.

"A-ah! P-please..! I can't..!" I cried.

"Yes you can." He paused his actions and let my body adjust to his hand. "Breathe pet."

I did as told and breathed out. In and out. When I had relaxed a bit and expected nothing to come at that moment, he gave a final push making me scream.

"A-ow!!" I cried.

"Easy. Breathe. Settle."

I cried but did as I was told and breathed. It took him one quick pull to get his hand out. My head hang low and I sobbed weakly. He stroked my back.

"It's okay pet." He said and patted my back. "You're through one third of it now." He said.

Next part was the sex. It wasn't as bad now that he had stretched me so much but it still hurt. I cried silently as he thrusted into me in all speeds and positions. The end was the fastest and I couldn't help but scream.

He patted my back once again. "It's okay. Only one part left now."

This was the part where he laid me down and restrained me. He grabbed a ginger root, cut it out and pushed it into me. It stung badly and I cried loudly. He made me hold th ginger for 30 minutes and then he pulled it out.

I lied weakly on the floor, gasping. He rubbed my back.

"Let's take care of you now shall we?"

I was too weak to answer. He walked to his cabinet and grabbed a cream and a cloth. He gently wiped a bit of blood away from my inner thighs. Then he applied some of the cream to my anus and rubbed it in. I flinched by the touch. The cream stung but he reassured me, that it would help me.


	24. Chapter twentyfour

After that day I felt worse and worse. Everyday was a nightmare. Every morning I cried from fear of how the day would be. I wanted Damon to break through the door and save me. But he never came.

I was getting sloppy with my tasks. My master had commented on bad masturbations and said that I had to get back on track but I couldn't.

After four days he got pissed. He pushed me against the wall, grabbing my neck.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Where does that attitude come from?!" He yelled.

It wasn't an attitude. I was really feeling bad. I didn't say anything. He hummed and tied me to a chair till I was unable to move. He walked downstairs. I had no clue what he would do and I was terrified.

I had already started sobbing before he came up. And when I saw what he had in his hands, I cried harder.

I had seen the cup once. It was the reason that I rarely speaks.

He walked to me and tilted my head back. He looked in my eyes.

"This is what you get." He said.

Then he poured the boiling water into my mouth making my insides burn. I spat it out immediately but it had already burned me badly. I cried and begged. He pushed me back to my room and there I stayed all day.


	25. Chapter twentyfive

The next morning I woke up to a hand against my forehead and my master being on the phone with someone.

"Warm. I have no idea how many degrees." He said and strokes my hair away from my face. I was too weak to fight him on it.

"It has lasted for a few days I think, but today he looks awful. He has acted strange for some days. I thought it was bad attitude and punished him, but now it seems like he is really ill."

He was right. I felt horrible. I was feeling cold but I knew that I was boiling hot. I let out a weak whimper. My master shushed me.

"Why I want you to take a look at him? Because he's seriously sick and I'm not interested in losing him. Yes I know he's just a slave, but I've paid a lot for him and spend many hours in training his obedience. I'm not interested in his death just yet." He said and sighed. He looked at me. I glanced weakly back to him. He sighed again. "All pay 100 bucks for an examination. Then we can figure out a price for a treatment afterwards."

The doctor obviously agreed. Cause he smiles and told her that he would see her soon. Then he put down his phone and looked at me.

"So you're not so good huh? Don't worry someone is coming to check it out. You'll be back in business in no time."

He smiled comforting to me, but that sentence scared me to death.


	26. Chapter twentysix

I must had fallen asleep again because the next thing I witnessed was the doctor putting down her medical case right in front of me. She ran her eyes over my body, observing everything. She grabbed a thermometer and sat by my hip. She pulled my pants down to my ankles and spread my buttocks apart. She pushed the thermometer into me making my muscles tense under the thin layer of sweat and making me let out a small whimper of discomfort. My master looked from the doorway, giving the doctor space. She took the thermometer out and looked at him.

"The temperature alone is high." She said. He nodded a little. She put on a pair of gloves and respread my buttocks. She took a look at my sensitive skin and pushed her finger into me. I cried hard by this. I had tried it before but my anus was so sore and sensitive that everything hurt. She ignored my struggling moves against her and just twisted her finger and removed it. I hissed at her trying to scare her off and make her keep distance. She just laughed and grabbed my face. She shone bright light in my eyes making me whine. She tried to get me to open my mouth but I refused. She grabbed my nose and squeezed so I could no longer breathe. After a little, I gave up and breathed in with a gasp. She grabbed my jaws and forced my mouth open. I cried. I was scared.

She listened to my lungs and stomach. She examined my ears and joints and then she looked at my master.

"He's got a fever of 45 degrees. He's very sick. His breathing is bad and his head is hurting." She said.

"What do you suggest?"

"Let him see his loved ones. He won't make it much longer."


	27. Chapter twentyseven

The next day I felt worse and also weaker. My master would sit in my room almost all day yet he refused to let me come home to Alaric. He would sit with my head in his lap, wiping sweat off my forehead and stroking my hair gently. His gently touch was a thing that I had never experienced before in my life.

My airways was starting to get blocked and each breath was a struggle. It became hard to keep my eyes open. It became hard to breathe. To let my heart beat. To live.

My master tried giving me any kind of medicine he could find. He tried herbmixes and every possible thing. They would give me a relief for a little while but then all the pain would come back. As a result, my body eventually became immune to the medicine and herbs. And nothing helped anymore.

In the late evening, my master seemed to have taken a decision but he wouldn't tell me what it was. He stroked my hair away from my face. Watched my senses become weaker and weaker. Soon my skin did not react to his fingers anymore and my eyes did not blink when he accidentally touched my lashes.

"I want you to know something.." he said and ran his fingers through my sweaty blonde hair. "I know that I haven't been easy on you. I know I've given you many punishments. But all of those was to make you the best you could be. To improve your skills. And they did get improved. When I first got my hands on you, you didn't know how to do anything. You were stubborn. You had no discipline. But you learned that. You've served me good. You can feel safe now. You can rest now. You deserve it. You deserve peace."

I swear I saw a tear fall from his eyes. It landed in my hair. He put my head down and rolled me onto my back. Then he grabbed a syringe. I thought it contained some more medicine. He pushed the needle into my neck and I quickly realized, it was vervain. I let out a gasp and a weak groan. I felt the fire in my veins. It because hard to breathe. I became weaker and weaker. I closed my eyes and my senses slowly disappeared.

"Thank you.." he whispered, before my hearing went off and I was alone in a cold dark empty space.


	28. Chapter twentyeight

**We're back to Alaric's point of view now guys. Just wanted to let y'all know.**

We had finally figured it out. Stefan's old master had kidnapped him. Because in that case he had earned money by selling Stefan but then he got him back anyways.

Damon and I drove to the house that Damon remembered the exact way to.

We didn't bother to knock on the door. We just entered.

"Stefan!" Damon yelled.

"Stefan, where are you?!" I added.

We then saw the man in a doorway. Damon stiffened by the sight.

"You're too late.." he said.

"Where's my brother?!" Damon yelled. The man stepped away and freed the way to the room behind him. Damon rushed in there.

"No.." I heard him gasp. I immediately followed. And there he was. Numb and pale on the floor. Damon fell on his knees beside the cold body. He held Stefan close to himself.

"No..." he cried. "Wake up... wake up..!"

I felt tears roll down my own cheeks. I turned to the man and slammed him against a wall.

"What have you done?!" I yelled and cried.

"He got sick.. the doctors couldn't do anything..."

I punched him in the stomach. It was bullshit. None of what he said, would bring back my little boy.

I walked to Damon and wrapped my arm around him.

"Come on.." I whispered.

"No... no.. Stefan.." he cried. I picked Stefan's numb body up and held it close to myself. My sweetest boy..


	29. Chapter twentynine

I carried Stefan home. Damon was devastated. His legs could almost not carry him anymore. But I couldn't handle anymore. I had lost my little boy.. I don't think anyone would ever understand how bad that hurts.

I laid Stefan on the couch. I couldn't get myself to bury him. Then I went straight to bed. Damon went after me, desperate for comfort. I held him close as he cried into me and I cried into him.

"Please.." he begged. "Please.. it hurts.."

"I know.." I whispered and kissed his head. "You have to sleep.."

"My brother died! I can't sleep!" He yelled.

I knew what was causing this. His emotions was highened. He was tired, scared and hurt but every time he closed his eyes, he saw images of the last week that Stefan lived through.

I knew it because that's what I was feeling. And seeing.

I knew that rest was impossible in this case. So I injected him with vervain. Enough to knock him out. Not to hurt him, but to let his mind get a pause.

I held him tightly as I cried myself to sleep.

———

I woke up to noises in the kitchen. The oven. I was too tired to do anything at first. But a scream woke me and I jumped up. No it couldn't be..

I walked to the kitchen and there he was.. my sweet little Stefan.. sitting on the ground, clutching his arm.

"Stefan..?" I questioned and rushed to him. I pulled him close and stroked his hair. "It's okay.. I'm here.. what happened..?"

He said nothing but pointed at the warm oven. I gently removed his hand from his arm revealing a burn.

"Owie huh? Ow ow."

Stefan nodded and pushes himself closer to me.

"It's okay.. you're alright.." I whispered and teared up. "I love you kiddo."


	30. Chapter thirty

**60 years later..**

Here I am. Old. Wrinkly. But well. And happy. I could for once say that I am truly happy. I was happy even though I was watching my two boys pack their stuff up. Ready to go.

You see the law had finally been changed. A new rule banned vampire slavery. They were free now.

Damon walked up to me and smiled. I already knew what that smile meant. For once it was genuine. He was as happy as I was.

"I want to say thank you.. for everything you have done for us." He said and looked at me. I smiled

"You're welcome my boy."

He smiled.

"Promise me you'll look after your brother. Take care of yourselves."

He smiled a little. "For once we can walk the world like normal people. I have waited 200 years for that."

I smiled now.

"Take care of yourself Ric. We couldn't have done this without you."

I nodded.

"I will." I said. "Now go. Before I change my mind and make you stay."

He smiled and grabbed his suitcases. He then took Stefan's hand and led him out of the door but Stefan immediately ran back and hugged me.

"You're alright my sweet boy. You're gonna live your life now."

He smiled to me. Touched noses with me and then he left.

The door closed and an awful silence filled the apartment. I laid down on the couch. I had known for a while that my days were counted.

Now I knew that I wouldn't live to see another day.

And somehow I was okay with that. I had had a long happy life. And the freedom of my boys seemed to be the best way to go.

I wasn't scared anymore.

**The end**


End file.
